


吞声

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Ai no Kusabi, 间の楔, 间之楔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: *Iason X Riki*Cal视角，第一人称*和情人节有那么一点点点关系
Relationships: Iason/Riki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	吞声

我是Cal，Iason Mink大人的专属家具。  
……在开头就自报姓名是不明智的。万一被人发现，我所写下的内容足够我作为失格品被处理掉。说到失格品……从一个新人被直接提拔为Blondy的家具，这件事情果然从一开始就太勉强了……先前的一年还可以算是胜任，Iason大人并没有豢养任何宠物……  
直到Riki大人回来。  
不，不，我无法用“宠物”来称呼他。Riki大人实在太过特殊。他……他与Iason大人的关系，绝不是单纯的主从能够概括。某种意义上……朱庇特啊，请原谅我的冒昧……有些时候，他们甚至势均力敌。  
只是隐约窥见这扭曲的羁绊，我便已经无法忍受。令骄傲化身的Blondy堕落，践踏Tanagura一成不变的秩序，把我身为家具的自尊悉数撕裂……也许是相同的贫民窟杂种出身令我更易受到狂气感染……我已无法再自我欺骗。  
朱庇特在上，我从未如此渴望自己只是一件无知觉的器物。经受的教育、积累的经验、为体察主人需求养成的慎微现在统统折磨着我，曾以为已经随着部分肉体一同舍弃的倾诉渴望疯狂滋长……  
无论是谁，请原谅我小小的反叛。为了自救，为了不至于堕入狂乱，我必须攥住宣泄的机会。躲开监察悄悄书写下的这些内容。虽然不可能让其他人读到……至少也能将心头的压力卸下部分。  
好了，至少现在我冷静多了。浪费了这么多时间还未切入正题，不得不承认，身为家具的从容已经荡然无存。接下来的文字，将用不同于日常记录的语言，从不幸具有知性的家具Cal的视角，来讲讲今天我到底见证了什么。  
今早我收到了新派发的便携式通讯器。这是为了照顾不识字的宠物们研发出的设备，操作简单，按下按钮便能呼叫家具。此次主要改良了外形，由原先的手持终端式变更为可自由设定式样，能变成首饰来满足宠物们过分的装饰需求。  
手环式样的通讯器闪烁着黑曜石的光泽，让人联想到Riki大人的双眸。我的神经紧绷起来；因为交付它必须直面那双眼睛。  
即使如我这样十三岁便离开Guardian的人，也在贫民窟生长时听到过Dark Riki的传闻。即使家具的出身是绝对的隐秘，即使Riki大人从未为难过我，他的存在仍旧令我无法适应。  
我发自内心地恐惧他。  
只要共处一室便会坐立不安，仅仅对上目光就会全身发抖，如果可能的话，我永远不会主动对上那双眼睛……但服侍宠物是身为家具的本分，我的软弱在Tanagura的铁律面前不值一提。我来到Riki大人的房间前按下门铃，在听到准许进入的应答后战战兢兢地走了进去。  
Riki大人已经穿好了衣服，正从床上拿起他的皮夹克。我慌忙躬身，将放有通讯器的托盘递了出去。  
“这是什么？”  
经过一夜的休息，Riki大人的嗓音还有些嘶哑。我将昨晚事后处理的淫糜画面赶出脑海，谦卑而快速地向他说明。  
“唔。”  
手上一轻：Riki大人拿走了通讯器。  
“行，我出门了。”  
“您慢走。”  
我保持着鞠躬的姿势转身送别，偷偷半抬起头，看到Riki大人将通讯器抛起又接住，随手塞进了夹克口袋。  
他的身影消失在电梯门后我才真正松了一口气。Riki大人会在晚餐前30分钟回来，在此之前我都不需要再次面对他。  
之后的一切按部就班。清扫房间，整理日常记录，完成规定的学习，接着就是宝贵的个人时间。由于身份特殊家具们很少出门；阅读旧地球的小说是我一直以来的爱好。现在能够比较流畅地写下这些也许也是拜此所赐……  
晚餐前39分钟，通知有人进门的提示音响了起来。我有些意外Riki大人的早归，慌忙放下电子书前去迎接。  
“欢迎回……”  
例行问候消失在牙关打战的咯咯声里。双腿发软，鞠躬的姿势让我差点向前栽倒。Iason大人周身酝酿着雷雨前的阴郁氛围，我瞥见他形状优美的双唇紧抿着，冰蓝色的眼瞳冷硬如钻石。  
“Riki在哪？”  
“Riki大人……还没回来……”  
“他什么时候回来？”  
“按、按平常的话，应该……十分钟左右……”  
Iason大人大步向前，纯白的披风卷起风暴。在迈入Riki大人的房间前他丢下一句警告：  
“我回来的事，不要告诉Riki。”  
“遵命。”  
自动门滑上的响动让我终于敢抬起头来。回过神，发现全身都已经被冷汗浸透。  
直面Blondy的怒火——即使对方发怒的对象并不是自己——是件非常恐怖的事。位于整个星球顶点的十三位完美的人工生命体，除却脑髓全部是最精密的生化机械……真的有人能抵抗这种威压吗……  
但这样的存在竟然也会如此失态……Iason大人……这位冷酷的上位者，竟然会有如此肖似人类时刻……  
Riki大人又做了什么？我不禁恐慌起来。  
接下来的几分钟漫长到令人坐立不安。我发抖的手根本拿不稳餐具，不得不放弃准备晚餐。有人归来的提示音在耳边响起时，我无法分辨那是奏鸣的乐音还是敲响的丧钟。脚步声让我条件反射地低下头去。  
“欢迎回来。”  
“唔。”  
Riki大人没有发觉我的异常。他双手抄兜，一径向自己的房间走去。  
——Iason大人在里面。  
——他看上去……很生气。  
提醒的冲动被我狠狠吞下。Riki大人走进房间，金属门顺畅地闭合了。  
我在原地站了一会，勉强让头脑再次转动起来。完全忘记询问Iason大人是否需要准备他的晚餐……但现在显然不该打扰……回过神来，我竟然已经站在Riki大人的房间门口。  
Blondy的住所自然有着最严密的安保，从外面休想听到一丝声响。我惊讶于身体的擅自行动，完全陷入了不知如何是好的境地。  
——直到一声巨响吓得我跌坐在地。  
面前的铁门轰地一震，右侧上方凸出一个清晰的掌印。坚硬的金属吱吱哀鸣，电火花从开关迸出。  
这只可能是Blondy所为。Iason大人展现出的力量太过可怕，他……竟然会失控到这种地步。冷汗再次淌下额头，我不敢想象Riki大人正遭受什么。他那桀骜不驯的性格……最坏的情况……Riki大人……  
门内不再有声响，精神最为紧绷的时刻，腰间的震动吓得我几乎喊出声来。  
是早上交付的通讯终端。Riki大人……在呼唤我？  
这难道是……Riki大人的求救……  
一想到那双黑色的眸子可能永远褪去光泽，恐慌便驱使着我做出行动。忍受着尾椎的剧痛我爬了起来，试探着推了一把金属门。  
仿佛某种预示一般，扭曲变形的门扇自己打开了。  
……一旦卷入便再也无权享受无知的幸福。  
清楚地理解到这点的同时，我驱使着发软的双腿进入室内。

屋内只开了几盏色调暧昧的装饰灯，黯淡的光线令我一时看不清东西。渐渐我辨认出了一片狼藉：扭曲的地毯，碎裂的装饰，撕破的衣物……痕迹一路延伸向前。靠着一股不知来由的勇气，我径直走向传来响动的卧室。  
——白色吞噬黑色。  
神圣玷污肮脏，善恶倒错，宽大床铺上怪异的和谐令我一阵头晕。Riki大人被Iason大人压在身下，身体的赤裸与Iason大人整齐的穿着对比鲜明。他全身的肌肉紧绷着，进行着凄烈而无望的抗争……  
注意力被Riki大人牢牢吸引，Iason大人竟然才发现我的存在。我慌忙低下头去，发现Riki大人的黑色夹克扔在床边，被误触的通讯器仍在闪烁。  
“我收到了Riki大人的呼叫……”  
Iason大人显然也明白了这是怎么一回事。“抬起头来。”他命令道。  
我惶惑地遵从了。  
“Riki,Cal来了。”  
Iason大人轻柔的话语令Riki大人涣散的眼瞳聚焦了。那片深色中倒映出狼狈的我时，仿佛腾地燃起了火焰。他恶狠狠的瞪视令我踉跄退了半步。  
“出去……给我滚出去！”  
咆哮中满是自尊受挫的痛楚。过于鲜烈的愤怒和强烈的反抗意识冲击得我头脑发麻。  
“Iason，你他妈的……呃！”  
Riki大人脖颈后仰，抽搐的肢体被Iason大人毫不留情地钳制，被迫在我面前敞开。勃起的阴茎根部，宠物环的反光刺痛了我的眼睛。  
“在你失去意识之前，我不会让Cal离开房间。”优美的声线中震颤着甜蜜的刻毒，“Riki，这是对你的惩罚。”  
Iason大人手套包裹的手指捻弄着他挺立的艳色乳尖。Riki大人狠狠咬着嘴唇，他强忍屈辱的扭曲的神情……朱庇特在上……是多么煽动人的施虐欲望。  
“还是说……你也想念Daryl曾对你做过的事？毕竟你重复了Mimea那时的错误。”  
Daryl，在我之前担任Iason大人的家具的存在。除了名字所有的资料都被销毁……他也因为被卷入了这种畸形的关系，从而万劫不复了吗？  
至于Mimea……那又是谁？  
“我和那个雌性宠物……没有任何关系。”  
Riki大人艰难地挤出辩白，他泄露出的些微喘息撩拨着我的听觉。  
“是吗？她们明明有着相似的发色和瞳色……而且你确实收下了她的‘礼物’。”  
刻意重重咬下的字眼。Iason大人的神情……这难道是……嫉妒吗？  
“这只是……一种传统……呃！……”  
Riki大人的声音染上哭腔。被束缚不得发泄的下身肿胀着，被Iason大人轻轻握在手中。  
“既然是传统，”他慢慢发问，“为什么不为主人备上一份？”  
传统，礼物……啊，今天是旧地球历2月14日……之前的学习中提到过，宠物之间的确存在在今天互赠甜食的传统，家具可能被要求提前准备……  
……只是因为这个？因为Riki大人收下了别人赠送的巧克力，Iason大人……生气了？  
Riki大人的腰已经不自觉地挺动起来。他喘息着，眨掉睫毛上沾染的泪水，猛地扭头吻上Iason大人的嘴唇。  
这大胆的行为令我目瞪口呆。Riki大人的手指攀上Iason大人垂落的金发。Iason大人凝视着对方泛红的面颊，神情明显和缓下来。  
Iason大人……会因为Riki大人的主动……感到喜悦？  
冲击性的事实令我陷入极度的混乱。朱庇特在上，还有什么？还会发生些什么？？  
“Iason，Iason……我会听话的……至少别，至少别让Cal看着……”  
这绝望的哀求令人动容。Riki大人的头颈垂在Iason大人的胸前。不得释放的折磨使他瘫软。Iason大人抚摸着他肿胀的嘴唇，露出思索的神情。  
在你失去意识之前，我不会让Cal离开房间。——Iason大人确实这么说过。您能为Riki大人让步到什么程度？打破自己的承诺？  
“Cal，闭眼。没有我的命令，不许动一下。”  
我立刻遵从了Iason大人的指示。Riki大人发出一声尖叫；他终于被允许释放了。  
失去视觉后，听觉会变得更加敏锐。我曾无数次为Riki大人清洁欢爱后的身体，也见过夜访花园时Riki大人情动的姿态……但这次，Riki大人是清醒的。他的呻吟和哽咽饱含的艳丽毒素浸透神经，勾起我本以为再不会发作的，猛烈的幻肢痛。  
“Riki，你是我的。”  
“我不允许你移开目光。”  
“我不允许你接近别人。”  
“你是我的。”  
Iason大人的低喃充满阴沉的占有欲，锁链般层层盘绕堆叠，浓烈得令人窒息。他肆意玩弄着Riki大人，直到他嗓音嘶哑，除了破碎的哀求再也发不出别的声音。  
我不知道过了多久。  
“Cal。”  
“在。”  
回答的同时我条件反射般地睁开眼睛，接着便意识到自己并没有得到睁眼的命令。Iason大人冷冷地看着我：那是评估是否该扔弃物品的眼神。我差点跪在地上；也许我的性命便会终结在这个失误上。脆弱的神经已经禁不起这种折磨，我觉得自己马上就要昏倒了。  
“出去吧。明天早饭前不要进来。”  
“可是……清理工作……”  
“我来。”  
高贵的Blondy竟然亲手……我僵硬地转身，Iason大人充满怜惜地爱抚昏睡中的Riki大人蓬乱的黑发——最后一眼看到的景象深深烙在了我的脑中。  
离开房间后我终于支持不住跪倒在地。劫后余生的后怕令我全身抽搐。良久之后，我精疲力尽地爬起来，回到自己的房间，从冰箱里摸出一瓶营养液，强忍着恶心大口吞下。眼前不再发黑后，我摸向腰间，将那个不再震动的通讯器紧紧攥在手里。  
Tanagura璀璨的灯火在脚下闪烁。  
今天的工作还未完成。  
魂不守舍地履行完应尽的义务，我溜进游戏室，偷出了供宠物涂鸦的纸笔。  
今天所看到的景象，我这辈子都没法忘掉。  
若不是现在写下，它会在心中逐渐发酵，最终毁掉我的理性吧。  
不断重复的，无望的反抗，微微露出裂缝的秩序。在这细小的光芒前，作为家具，我已经注定的一生显得更加可怜。  
……是可撼动的吗？  
是能改变的吗……  
Riki大人……Iason大人……  
这种绝望的羁绊，又能维持上多久呢……


End file.
